I'll Always Remember You
by Kp23129
Summary: Everyone in her family thinks she going crazy as she says she has a son which no one remembers. As she goes to Volterra to visit her siblings she sees that boy she always dreamed of her Son Mathew. Will Zio do what he never thought he will become like his father Aro and be the leader of Volterra?. All the credit goes to BellaNessieCullen.
1. Chapter 1

** Before you even read this story I advice you to read "Forever After" By BellaNessieCullen so you could understand my story. I give thanks to Bellanessiecullen for giving me permission to write this story out. Hope you guys like it. I promise it will get good as it continuous.**

Chantelle's point of view

I been having dreams after dreams about a boy that calls me mom. I know it sounds weird because I only have a daughter. I been telling Zio about my dreams and he thinks i'm making them up. He has talked to the family and they think i'm going crazy but i'm not. My mom would come to me and spend time with me which I didn't say no to. At a time like this I needed my mom more than ever. I would sometimes spend time with my grand babies. My daughter Sophia has been asking us to take her to meet Zio's mother side of the family. He actually agreed to it and aunt Alice booked us tickets. That would be the perfect excuse to visit my siblings in Volterra. They been dying to meet their great niece and nephew.

" Mom" I heard Zio called to Alice as she was about to leave back to the Cullen mansion. She instantly turned around" Yes honey?'she asked.

It's not ver often that Zio calls Alice mom since Jasper and her never adopted him as their own. But in some sense Alice is his mother figure and Jasper is his father figure. So their actually my parents in law and my child's grandparents. Alice and Zio left the room to talk in private and I went to look for my mother, whose been here at my house for over a week. I saw her sitting on the sofa with Ashton on the floor playing with his toys. The rest of the day I spent it with my mom and grandson. I saw a new light in my moms eyes as she played with Ashton, aunt Bella once told me that her first dream was to have a child which she was blessed with me and then see her grandchildren and great grandchildren running around and her wish has come true. Even thou they say I only had Sophia but I know that little boy in my dreams is my son even if they don't believe me. So technically my momma has two grandchildren.

Alice also stood here the entire time packing our stuff. She never lets us pack our stuff we'll maybe me since I have the Cullen fashion taste like Aunt Alice calls it and not like Nessie who doesn't. But I let her have her fun.

Zio came into the living room smiling." I called Sophia and she excited she already started packing, I also called my sister Lucia and she also excited to meet all of you"he said with a smile as he sat next to me.

I smiled at him as I gave his a kiss on the cheek as I heard Ashton and Momma gagging noise.

" grandpa will you play with me?" Ashton asked Zio.

He smiled at him" sure" he said and played with him.

" I should started to make dinner" I said as I got up.

My mom followed me as she offer help. I had mine to make this dish that grandma Esme did Mushroom Ravioli which was aunt Bella's favorite when human. I felt arms around me and I knew it was Zio because of that electric shot that always happen when we're together.

" Love you" I heard him whisper in my ear as he kissed my hair" love you as well" I said.

" Honey Sophia wanted to know if she could come to dinner tonight so we could discuss the whole flight thing and I said yes, hope you don't mind" he said. I looked at him serious" Babe off course I don't mine having her over I'll just have to add more food" I told him as I added more food.

My nephew William that's now my son in law is a wolf that means he eats a lot. I know it's weird that Will is married to my daughter but since there not related and their imprints so it not that weird. Sophia came over around 7 with Will and Phoebe. Also not short after my dad and uncle Jasper came. I smiled at my daddy. " Daddy" I said as I jumped on him. He smiled every time I did that to him but I always like to reminded him that I will always be his little girl even thou I'm a married women with a child and grandkids. He would always give me those bear hugs that would get me lost in his big bear arms.

As we ate we talked about little things that got me out of my thoughts and more into what they were dealing with. As I looked at my daughter I saw a new spark in her that I knew I had when I was married Zio it's the newly married spark. I know she's meant to be with Will and I see how happy he makes her and how happy my grand babies make her. As we finish eating aunt Alice finally descended down the stairs.

" Took you long" my mom told her sister as she sat in the chair next to uncle Jasper.

She only laughed" we'll their going to need a lot of clothes for what Zio's sister's Lucia and Elisa have planned" she said as she played with her sons hair. My husband smiled at her as she played with his hair.

" So you guys leave early tomorrow and once you get their there's going to be a private driver that will take you first to Lucia's house or Elisa's house I also add the address to Volterra just incase Chantelle wishes to visit her siblings" Alice said as she smiled at us.

" I'm up for seeing my aunts in Volterra, I haven't seen them in so long last time I saw them was before the twins were born since they couldn't make it to my wedding" said Sophia.

After we ate and have our little wine that even my vampire parents and aunt and uncles had, I remember as a child that one time they had alcohol they were so funny and clumsy. Since I have this love for wine It's been in my head that aunt Alice and me should open a boutique together, we're both fashionista we could do fashion shows and even design our own clothes I know aunt Alice will love having people wear her clothes, I could even make my own wine. The twins were both knocked out. I offered them Sophia's old room and Sophia took it instantly. So they took their kids and made there way up with the help of Alice and Jasper of course. I been use to wine so I don't get drunk fast but I can't really say that about my parents. Since grandpa Carlisle forbidden then to drink alcohol since the incident that happened with Nessie, that every chance they get to drink they take it. Right now they were so drunk that they were laughing at the craziest thing ever. It was getting late and I was ready for bed.

" baby help me get my parents into our guest room" I told them as I went to get my mom.

Zio took my dad which was a struggle since my dad was so big. My mom wasn't so hard since she was skinny.

" My beautiful daughter" she said as she played with my hair as we walked up the stairs.

I only smiled at her at how happy she gets with alcohol. Sophia's room was the third door on the left and the guest room was the first room on the right. I opened the door and walked to the bed and laid my mom on the bed.

" I need another drink" she said with a smile.

I only laughed at her as I grabbed her face with with both my hands" No more alcohol Momma" I said as I smoothed her hair back.

She only smiled at me and semi pulled me into the bed. I laughed as I laid their with her. Finally Zio had arrived with my daddy and when dad saw us like that

" family hug" he said as he dragged Zio into the bed. We all laughed as Zio and me were being squeezed like a sandwich by my parents.

" I couldn't wait for this little vacation to start" I thought to myself as I walked hand in hand with the love of my life to our room.

**Please let me know what you guys think? I accept any type of criticism. By the way BelleNessieCullen gave me full permission to write this out so you should be thanking her for thinking of such awesome plot.**


	2. Chapter 2: Heart and Soul Part 1

**Thank you so much to those who review the first chapter :). I really apreciate it. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I love it. This is a New Year presents from my beta and me to you guys :D. Hope you enjoy!**

Chantelle's point of view

We been in Italy for three days and Zio's family has treated us great. Zio had explained to them that in a weird way Sophia was our daughter since him and me couldn't past as her parents. But as soon as Elisa and Lucia saw her they couldn't deny she their niece because they saw their mother in her. Sophia had them all wrapped around her finger as like the twins had them.

Today was the day that I was planning to go visit my siblings in Volterra. I was planning on leaving Zio with his sisters but he insisted on coming saying that he wouldn't let me go alone. Lucia insisted on driving us but we objected because we didn't want to place her in danger. So Lucia called the private driver that Aunt Alice got for us. I quickly went to change into some simple black jeans and a white top with white flats. I did my makeup little bit of eyeliner and a little bit of eye shadow and I tied my hair into a pony/tail. By the time I finish the driver was already here. Zio gave him the address and the driver speeded off. The trip didn't take much to get to the castle. Zio paid the guy and I instantly got nervous. I haven't seen my siblings for about three years now. Every time I invited them they couldn't make it because they were busy dealing with the rest of the vampires trying to keep them in control. I took Zio's hand as we walked into the place that was once his home.

After the Volturri died my siblings have done some changes that know you don't have to walk all the way to the dungeon to see them. As we walked deeper into the castle we saw a lady get up from her desk. She was about to say something when someone beat her at it.

"Chanti is that you?" I heard someone say in Italian.

I turned to see who it was and instantly smiled as I saw my brother Jason. I went to hug him and he instantly twirled me around. I giggled a little as he placed me down.

" I'm surprise to see you here I thought you forgot you had siblings?" He said as he hugged Zio.

" I could never forget about you guys, I've busy with my grand babies and other stuff" I said.

I didn't tell my siblings of those dreams I been having of the child. I keep having them every single night for the past three years. I began to keep the dreams to myself. Every time I had a different dream with the child; I would always hear him call me momma. I didn't want my family to worry anymore,about the dreams of a child I claim is mine. That perfect child with dark blond hair. His most compelling feature was his dark eyes, they were Zio's a perfect angelic face that would warm your heart every time.

" Come on sis let's go see Lizzy" he said as he took my arms leading my way.

Zio followed us right behind us. I knew it pained him to walk threw this walls as he was only thought how to do evil things. Jason stopped in front of a room and knocked.

" Sis it's me Jason can I come in?, There's someone that wants to see you" He asked

" Come in" I heard her say.

Once Jason opened that door and I made eye contact with my sister she instantly squeaked like a girl on Christmas Day.

" Chanti" she yelled as she came at me with a hug.

I laughed at her and returned the hug. She hugged Zio and then looked at me as she offered us a seat. I looked at her and she seemed lost as if she didn't know what this room had. I let my thought dropped for now.

" It's been forever since we seen each other, how's Sophia? How are the twins?" She asked.

She offered us seats and Zio sat next to me on my left and her in front of us.

" We'll there doing great there actually here in Italy there in Zio's sisters house" I told her.

I wanted to show her pictures but I left my bag at Zio's sister house. But my lovely husband saved the day as he took a picture out of his wallet. That's what I like most about him, we always complete each other in every aspect, of every way. Lizzy saw the pictures and instantly froze. She studied the picture and so did Jason.

" the boy looks like ..." They both said but then stood shut.

Zio and me looked at them weird they never saw the Twins, so how could Ashton remind them of someone. Lizzy instantly changed her expression.

" Brandon" she said out loud.

Instantly this guy maybe in his early twenties came in. As soon as I saw him I knew he was a vampire.

" Yes my lady you called." He said in a perfect English accent.  
" can you get us some wine?" She asked him.

" what wine would you like my lady?" He asked again

" Let my sister pick, Chanti what type of wine you like? We have mostly every kind" she said.

" any is fine with me" I told Brandon.

He only nodded and looked at us but more on Zio then anyone else. Something was definitely going on because with all these whispers that I wasn't liking so much.

" Can Brandon show me around?" I asked her.

She looked at him then to me as if she wasn't sure what to say.

" Sure" she told me.

I smiled at her as I gave her a hug I looked at my husband " I'll be right back" I said as I gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

I followed Brandon around and I was amazed at what I saw. I been told about how the inside of the Volturri Castle look and it looks super different. Brandon gave me my cup of wine as he kept showing me around. As we kept walking I saw two of my siblings Olivia and Jeremiah, I would have a small chat with them and would keep walking. But as I kept walking I felt eyes on me. I ignored it, I've use to it.

Every time I walked I felt this instinct that wanted me to go some where. It's a feeling that I would only get with Sophia when she was upset. As we kept walking that feeling kept getting stronger that it was getting me a little uncomfortable. As we made it to this beautiful garden I felt those eyes again staring and I turned around and saw this guy with dark blond hair. He looked at me shocked as he stood their.

I was about to walk to him but Brandon took my arm" Princess,we must keep walking there's lots to see" he said but he also looked nervous.

I took his arm off me, what was wrong with him. He was fine before we reached the garden.

" just give me a minute" I told him as I walked to the boy with dark blond hair.

As I looked at him, he reminded me of the boy of my dreams. He still looked at me shocked as I crossed the garden making my way to him.

" Hey sweetheart are you okay?" I asked him.

He was staring at me like if I remind him of someone. But he didn't know he reminded me of the child that would always call me momma. But the other weird thing is that instinct that I had was pulling me to him.

" I'm okay, it's just you remind me of someone, may I ask what's your name?" he said with a heavy Italian accent just like Zio had when he moved with us.

That voice hit me hard it was the same the child had.

" My name is Chantelle,what's yours?" I told him.

As soon as I said my name he began to shake. He looked hurt like someone punched him in the gut. He started to back up and I instantly got closer and hugged him.

Once my body connected with him I felt completed. That emptiness I felt for the past three years was suddenly filled.

To be continued

**How do you guys think Chantelle would feel when she finds out, that she was right all along?. I want to know what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3: Heart and Soul Part 2

**Thank you so much to those who commented on the last chapter. Sorry for the long chapter I needed to get it all out.. Enjoy**

* * *

Mathew's point of view

As my body connected with hers I felt like crying. She had a familiar smell of sweet vanilla. It was all coming back to me this women hugging me was my mother. How could I make myself forget about her? I was so stupid. I wanted her to comfort me as my mother but she didn't know who I was. I suddenly started seeing my own memories. It was like having the past repeated of myself as a child. Once I realized what I had done it was too late. I did what I thought, I would never do. I reversed my ability and gave her the memories of me back.

But in some sense I was happy. I needed my mother more than ever, the past three years have been hell for me. With the memories coming back all at once, I knew it was going to be overwhelming for her. As soon as the memories came back her grip on me became tighter. She began to cry as the first memory of me, my birth came to her. Her head instantly shot up. She was crying, she hugged me with all her strength. Then I gave her all my memories of missing her. It was hard for her to take in. Her crying got louder and then it suddenly stopped. As I scooped her up in my arms. Brandon's gaze was hard upon me, as fresh tears came down my face.

" Where's Aunt Lizzy and my father?" I asked him.

"There in her room" he said.

I nodded and made my way to her room. As I walked to her room people started. My aunt Olivia looked shocked as she saw her sister passed out in my arms. Brandon followed me close and when we reached the room he opened the door. As soon as I scanned my eyes around the room as I saw my father was talking to my aunt Lizzy, but as soon as he saw my mother in my arms his expression turned to panic.

"What's going on?" Aunt Lizzy asked as I placed my mother on her bed.

My father was hovering over my mother and he instantly turned to me.

"Who are you and what have you done to my wife?" He said angry as he grabbed me by my shirt.

I didn't understand why he hadn't remembered yet. I gave the memories back to my family, which included him. I took his hands off me and fixed my shirt.

"I'm your son" I said as I looked into his eyes giving him the memories of me back as I had done with my mother.

I expected him to be in pain, to be in denial or maybe even cry, but he didn't react like my mother did. He put his head in between his hands as if he was trying to tune out a loud noise. It always happens when i return memories to them it feels like there brain is throbbing pain, but as soon as all the memories are back the pain goes away. Aunt Lizzy was over him helping him sit down.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself when I felt her touch as she hugged me, I reversed my ability unconsciously" I told my aunt as I looked at her then turned my attention to my mother, I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" I'm so sorry momma" I said to her with a verge of tear about to spill.

"She was right all along, she always told me we had a son but I never believed her" i heard my father say.

I turned to look at him and saw him staring at me with a hurt face. I stood up as I slowly placed my mothers hand back on the bed.

" Where's is he!, where's Mathew?!" I heard some yell.

I looked at my father and Aunt confused, I know I heard that voice before but I couldnt match it with a face.

" That's Sophia" my father said as he walked out of the room and my aunt and I followed.

It indeed was my big sister. She really indeed looked like our mother. If it wasn't fact that our mother was on the bed I could have sworn she was her. She stood their with a boy with tan skin but the thing was that he really stink. I have smelled that smell before and it could only come from a wolf. Behind the guy there was these two little kids about five years old.

As soon as she laid eyes on me she instantly soften up "Mathew" she said as she walked to me and gave me a hug.

I really didn't know how to react to it. In the years I been here with Ariella I wasn't treated with love or affection. Even though was is there for me every time I had a nightmare. Lucien didn't let her get so attach to me because he wanted to model like my grandfather Aro was, a body without a soul. I was always afraid that he would be successful but as Sophia put her arms around me and her head in my chest with fresh tears streaming down her face I knew I could never be who he had planned for me to be. I would be a leader, yes but I would lead as one heart and soul. I had flashbacks as my sister sobbed into my chest of when my mother had done the same. I felt her pain and my arms went around her as well to comfort her. She stepped back soon later and brushed her tears away from her eyes. She walked over to the children and led them forward.

"Matthew these are Ashton and Phoebe my children." She said

I kneeled down to their height and the little girl rushed to me and hugged me. I smiled and took I deep breath, I flinched at the smell that filled the air and backed away from her. She smelled delicious I had forgotten my thirst for human blood under all the emotional stress I was going through but as that smell filled my nostrils and then reached my throat I began to lose control. I felt the child's arms abruptly being taken away.

"William what are you..." Sophia said confusion filling her face.

"His eyes can't you see." He said holding the twins protectively.

I felt so relieved when he had pulled them away from me. As I felt the desire to calm my thirst, I knew I would regret hurting my niece in anyway because it reminded me of the time I had made my decision to leave with Lucien when my sister had been hurt. Everyday I asked myself if she was ok and it hurt me not knowing if she was ok.

"I... I'm on a human diet. They forced me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I wouldn't hurt her." I said once I had regained my control.

The guy called William still had my niece tightly around him. He had this sort of protection that my niece was use to.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I clearly didn't remember who he was.

He still had his eyes glued to me as if I could attempt to do something to them.

" I'm William Black, Your aunt Renesmee's eldest son" he said.

As soon as he said his name I instantly remembered a wolf. It was coming to me now, when my mother wanted me to learn to hunt animals, Uncle Jacob phases in front of me so I would know not to hunt them. That was the first time I had used my ability on my mother.

" He is also my husband and the father of my babies" I heard my sister say as she went to grab his hand.

" Where is he, where's my baby?" I heard the sound of my momma's beautiful voice.

All of us went into the room, me going last. When she saw me she jumped from the bed and hugged me again and cried. This time I didn't fight any emotions, I started to cry not worrying if they saw me. I hugged her with all my might, like I been waiting for the past three years since this entire mess started. She let go of me and looked at my father who was crying.

" You were right all alone, Baby I'm so sorry I didn't believe you all those times you had dreams about him, every time you said the child in your dreams called you momma and that he looked like you and me" he cried as he kneeled in front of her hugging her by the waist.

She helped him up and wipped his tears away as the saw each other eye to eye.

" Honey you don't need to apologize, you had the right to doubt what I was saying as how there was no record of him , but I knew he existed and that he needed me" she said to him and kissed him lightly on the lip.

She turned to her sister" why didn't you tell me he was here?"asked, well more demanded.

Aunt Lizzy looked at me as if I would like to explain or her. So i decided I would say it.

" Momma it wasn't her fault she didnt tell you or that none of your siblings did because when your siblings found out about me i had them that every time they could leave this place they wouldnt remember that I existed" I told her.

" Who took you away from us?" My father asked as he wrapped on of his hand around mom.

I told them the entire story of how Ariella made believe she was daughter of Joshua, my mom's birth father. But she was working for Luicen. Lucien was a guy that worked with my grandfather Aro when he was the leader. He said that Aro had it all planned out how he wanted my father to fall for one of the hybrid Cullen's. But he didn't get to live to see my father fall for my mother. I also explained how Ariella threaten me that if I didn't leave with her to Italy, my entire family would get hurt and I didn't want that. I also explained when they brought me here how I was locked up in a dungeon cell and that Lucien started to play with my diet. He didn't like the idea that I was on animal diet and that he wanted me to go on human diet like the way my grandfather Aro modeled him. He left me for a month without any blood, one day he got little boy badly cut with blood dripping down.

" You better take before I finish him" I remember him telling me.

That was the first time I have ever killed someone and I regret it until this day.  
When I finished my story my mom hugged me once again. Once I reached this 16 I took over and locked up Lucien like he did to me.

Once I finished my story my momma hugged me once again with tears in her eyes.

" Son we could have protected you" my father said as he looked at my mom hugging me once again.

" Pankratio" I hear Ariella called me.

As she walked in the room, she was attack by my mother. My mother grabbed her by the hair.

" You stupid Bitch, how could you that's my baby!" my mom screamed at Arriella.

Ariella looked shocked but soon change her expression as if she knew what she was referring to. My father instantly went for my mom but he suddenly stopped.

" Zio don't you dare, none of you guys move. I need to do this" she said in a calm voice but not really in her voice.

She had this sense of authority that anyone would listen to. All of use didn't move, I felt I really didnt know why.

" Mom is a charm speaker, when she uses her gift anyone listens and does what she says" I heard my sister Sophia say.

My mother started punching Ariella uncontrollable. She was punching her out of anger.

" GUARDS" Ariella screamed as she could as my mom was chocking her.

Instantly the guards appear and they were ready to attack. I needed to find the strength to move but I just couldn't.

She still had Ariella when she turned to the guard.

" A stupid bitch like her shouldn't be around in the world, hold her so I could kill her" she order them and threw Ariella to them like if they were a hungry pack of wolfs.

Ariella tried to run but one guard cought her and two of them grabbed her at each side.

" Move" I heard Sophia said looking at my dad and me.

We were able to move my muscles once again. I looked at my father in the eye and we both nodded. My dad instantly grabbed my mother and I got in front of them. I turned my leader mode on and faced the guard.

" No one touches her"I ordered them with a strong voice.

Ariella looked like if I was going to save her. I turned to my mother.

" Momma I care about her" I told her as she was trying to get free from my dads arm.

I turned to those who grabbed Ariella " Take her to her room, don't let her out" I order them and they left with her.

She tried again to get free from my dad's arms. But as soon as she saw my eyes she looked like she was reading my soul and she saw the truth, I truly cared about Ariella in a weird way.

" Oh sunshine, she was the reason they took you away from me"she said as she calmed down and my dad let her go.

She melted into my arms once more, my heart melted at the same time.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Zio's point of view!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

** Sorry for the long wait. I lost my phone were I had this chapter, so I had to start from scratch. Also I had Mid-terms to take this month. But the long wait is finally over. Enjoy**

* * *

Zio's point of view

I tried my best to be happy for my wife as she spent time with Mathew, but I didn't feel comfortable here. So many memories came to me when I lived with Aro. That's the curse of being a Hybrid you remember everything. The feeling of guilt was the most that got me the most. As I saw the reason of my existence as she reconnected with our son, which I denied. Those five years have been the hardest for Chanti and me, since my wife suffered for a child that she assure we had. The feeling of guilt in me was becoming lighter. But the rest was the hatred I had against Lucien. My hatred was stronger as ever since I felt what my father Aro made me do to Aunt Bella. Lucien was the reason my son didn't grow up with us, especially with his mother.

Everyone one was staring at me as I was the one who suppose to be leading all our world and not my son. But I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't follow Aro foot steps. As I walked to the dungeon room, leaving my family behind people started to whisper. I knew my way right away since I was born there. My father Aro had my mother trapped on a cell until I was born. It pained me as I remember my birth and the beautiful smile that my mother gave me which was the last time I saw her. A guard looked at me as I stopped at Lucien's cell. Lucien instantly got up from the bed smiling.

" Well if it isn't Pancrazio, took you long enough" he said in Italian

" Let me in" I told the guard.

The guard did what he was told and opened the door and I instantly walked in and grabbed Lucien by his shirt not caring what the guard saw.

" How dare you, take my son's childhood like that" I growled at him.

He stood smiling at me like if I was stupid.

" it was already to late for you, since you were so protected by the Cullen's, Your son seem like the best fit" he said as he took my hands off him.

" This is what Aro wanted didn't he?, he wanted me to fall for one of the Cullen's because of their ability and mine would create a ability as powerful as my sons" I told him.

He stood silent the entire time just staring.

" ANSWER ME you baster " I growled again as I grabbed his shirt.

It was the first time ever that I've someone so scared. I didn't mind what he felt I was so angry that I didn't care what anyone thought.

" You have your father's anger, I like it" he said with a evil smirk.

He just got me more pissed and I instantly fell to the ground.

" You baster" I told him once again kicking him over and over again.

He deserved to die just as much as Ariella, they were the reason my son's childhood was ripped from him like it was to me. That's what got me even more angrier at just the thought of Mathew not growing up with a free childhood without responsibilities. I continued to attack him when I was instantly got tackled by someone else. That someone was William.

" William let me go" I growled

" I won't, I know he took your son away but don't dirty your hands with his blood" he told me as his grip got tighter.

" Baby, calm down" I heard Chanti say as she got in front of me.

I tried my best to calm down but the anger that was eating me alive, I needed to kill him. I have never wanted to kill someone but I didn't mind making him my first.

" Baby don't be like Aro, remember who you are" she told me once again as she passed her hands threw my face.

She was right I wouldn't be like Aro, I was thought better by my father Jasper.

" you were brought up better than this, make Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper proud" she said again.

I calmed myself down and William let go of me as I looked at my wife.

" Your right" I told her.

She smiled at me as she gave me that smile that I love to see always.

" Let's get out of here" I told them.

William, Chanti and me left the dungeon as they locked him up once again. We had our own little conversation when all of a sudden William fell. Chanti and me were instantly over him.

" Honey what's wrong?" Chantelle asked him.

He was panting trying to control his breathing as he started to shake.

" It's Sophia, she's in danger" he said as he got and started to run out the castle.

Chantelle and me ran after him.

" There wolf's are at it again, there chasing Mathew and Sophia" Lizzy yelled as it made Chantelle and me run faster as our children were in danger.

William instantly phased as we reached outside. It was pitch black so no one would see a enormous wolf phasing. He ran to the woods as Sophia and Mathew scent was the strongest their. It was hard for us to keep up with him since an Alpha wolf's speed is even faster than a Hybrid. But I didn't blame him, his imprint was in danger. As we ran deeper into the woods the scent of the wolfs were getting stronger.

"Mathew , Sophia" Chantelle and me yelled. We kept running and we ran even faster when we heard Mathew's voice.

" Sophia run" I heard my son yell.

That got William to run faster as he set his eye on the wolf trying to get to Sophia. Sophia over the years she has developed her running, she is almost as fast as a regular vampire.

William growled in pain as he saw Sophia flying as she was thrown into a tree as she tried to over run the vampire who was working with the wolf. It was it was dejavu as I remember the confrontation back at home. Chanti went straight for our baby girl and I went for Mathew. This wolf was going to pay for going after my kids. The wolf after Mathew was about to attack him when I instantly tackled him before he even had a chance to place a single finger on my son. I grabbed him by the neck as I tried cut his oxygen so he could phase back to his human form but it wasn't working. Mathew was about to say something but he was tackled by a vampire.

They rolled on the ground as Mathew punched the unknown vampire. The werewolf smelled different like my niece Lauren, a Vampire and Wolf scent mixed together. This vampire had a gift that I never wanted to remember, it was what Jane had the ability to hurt the person. It was the only way we would get free from this so I took her ability from her and caused the wolf and her pain. I loosened my grip on the wolf. Mathew came to me as he looked at me strange as he didn't know what just happened.

" Dad we need to go, now" he said as he and I went to look for the others.

Chantelle was trying to put unconscious Sophia on William so we could leave. I helped her lay Sophia on William. We all took running back to the castle. As we reached the castle the guards went to us. I picked up Sophia in my arms so William could phase back. He instantly phases back and a guard handed him new clothes since the one he had was ripped apart.

We all went straight to were Sophia was. Mathew was laying on the bed holding Sophia's hand. Sophia looked peace full but instantly opened her eyes.

"Honey, are you okay?" Chanti said right away taking her hand.

" Yeah, my head just hurts, were Will?" She asked.

" I'm here" William said as he went over to her and Mathew got up as William took his spot.

" you got me so scared, I was having dejavu as I saw you hitting the tree" William said to her as he kissed her hand.

I turned to Mathew and to Lizzy as she walked in.

" Would you like to explain why the heck a werewolf attacked my children?" I asked her.

" there full werewolf they change at a full moon which is today, we have been keeping them under control but they just acted out" she explained.

" they don't like that Aro has descendants, they know that you had children and that your daughter has her own children as well, they were informed by this brown hair vampire who works with them" she explained.

" We're not staying here, we're going back to Forks where I know you and our children would be safe" William said as he was trying to get Sophia to stand.

" I promise you with my word no harm will come to you guys especially to my niece and nephew who are the most vulnerable" I heard Mathew say.

William turned to Mathew angry.

" I know your her brother but I won't have her life in danger every time she wants to go hunting, especially now that she..." William said to Mathew but instantly stopped.

That got Chantelle and me curious as to what was wrong with our baby girl.

" William what are you talking about?" My wife asked him.

He stared at us silently, then looked back at Sophia as if asking for permission.

* * *

** The best is yet to come...**


End file.
